


Your Everything

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have had another fight, and when Sam tells Dean to find a way to get him back, only Castiel is surprised when the first thing Dean does is go find a guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request I got: "Could write one where Dean sings “Your Everything” by Keith Urban to Cas?"

“Why don’t you just talk to him?  I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

No matter what he tried, Castiel refused to budge from his seat by the window, wings rustling angrily anytime Sam mentioned the reason for his anger: Dean Winchester.  Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to call his brother’s phone again with no success.

It wasn’t their first fight by any stretch of the imagination, that was for sure.  But for some reason, this fight had hit Cas particularly hard.  Whenever Sam asked him what Dean had said, the angel just shook his head and curled his wings tighter around himself.

Like a good friend, Sam had let Cas stay with him during their latest case so that he could ‘have some space’ from Dean.  Wherever Sam went, Cas went - and wherever Dean went, Cas avoided like the plague.  And while Sam was fine with sharing his room with Cas - the angel spent most of the time sitting quietly and grooming his feather, otherwise pining after Dean.  It was the car rides with Dean where all he did was listen to sappy music and sighing dramatically at anything that made him think of Castiel.

Everything, as it turned out, made him think of his angel.

It was Sam who finally made him get off his ass and do something about it.  After one too many long sighs, Sam finally shouted at Dean to get off his ass and do something to get Cas back. 

Castile was lying in the motel room he’d been sharing with Sam packing his bag when he heard the first few chords from outside the motel.  Opening the door Castile went out onto the balcony, grinning in spite of himself at the sight of Dean seated on top of the Impala strumming a guitar he’d procured from somewhere. 

“What are you doing?”  Cas yelled down, the girls in the room next door giggling as they watched out of their window.

“Getting you back, obviously.”  Dean grinned, starting in on a melody.  As he started to sing, Cas couldn’t help but feel his anger start to melt, especially when he started to listen to the words:

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_  
 _That I would do anything for you_  
 _The first time you touched my face I felt_  
 _What I’d never felt with anyone else._  
  
 _I wanna give back what you’ve given to me_  
 _And I wanna witness all of your dreams_  
 _Now that you’ve shown me who I really am_  
 _I wanna be more than just your man._  
  
 _I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_  
 _Be the hand that lifts your veil_  
 _Be the moon that moves your tides_  
 _The sun comin’ up in your eyes_  
 _Be the wheel that never rusts_  
 _Be the spark that lights you up_  
 _All that you’ve been dreamin’ of and more_  
 _So much more_  
 _I wanna be your everything._

  
_When you wake up I’ll be the first thing you see_  
 _and when it gets dark you can reach out to me_  
 _I’ll cherish your words and I’ll finish your thoughts_  
 _I’ll be your compass baby, when you get lost._

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sails_  
 _Be the hand that lifts your veil_  
 _Be the moon that moves your tides_  
 _The sun comin’ up in your eyes_  
 _Be the wheel that never rusts_  
 _Be the spark that lights you up_  
 _All that you’ve been dreamin’ of and more_  
 _So much more_  
 _I wanna be your everything._  


  
_Be the wheel that never rusts_   
_Be the spark that lights you up_   
_All that you’ve been dreamin’ of and more_   
_So much more_   
_I wanna be your everything._   


As Dean finished his song, Cas didn’t care that there were people watching now, that people had heard Dean’s singing and came out to listen - without warning he jumped over the ledge of the balcony, Dean opening his arms for the angel to flutter down into them with a grin.

“So, do for you forgive me?”  Dean grinned, tucking Cas’s hair behind his ear. In answer Cas dipped down to claim Dean’s mouth with his, tangling his fingers in the hunter’s hair to pull him closer.  As they pulled back Dean laughed, leaning his forehead against the angel’s with a grin.  “Well, I guess I better hold onto this guitar in case of future screw ups on my part.”

“Probably a wise idea.”


End file.
